Future
by Scarlet Knightwalker
Summary: Two kids claimed to be the famous Salamander and unbeatable Titania's children. But Matsu and Erza are not in love! What's going on'


**Disclaimer I don't own anything**.

* * *

**From the future**

Somewhere, a red haired boy was wandering around, trying to look for something, or in this case, a certain someone. ' **There it is! Fairytail!'** He proceeded to knock on the door politely and enter it.

' **Ah, master. Would you mind telling me when Natsu's coming back from his mission? We need to know when to set off as Team Natsu.'** Makarov lowered his voice and mumbled something that only Erza can hear. ' **i see, thank you master.'** Just then Erza heard a knock and footsteps approaching. She also heard a young boy's voice. Turning around, she say a young boy about the age of 6 with the same scarlet hair as she, predatory green eyes and a toothy grin. This little boy sure looked like a little Natsu, bar the red hair of course.

Erza made her way to the boy and kneeled down. She gave a gentle smile and offere him her gantle hand. ' **Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet and what's yours?'** The little boys eyes widen and he ludged himself at her. Hugging her close. ' **Mummy! I finally found you!'** There was a eerie silence that hung over the guild. Erza could feel her eyes popping out from their sockets. **Mummy**?! _Her_?! The **_great Titania?!_** What the hell?!

Erza pried the boy off her and asked what's his name once again. ' **Don't you remember me mummy? I'm Igneel! Igneel Dragneel!'** Erza froze at the word ' _Dragneel_' there was only one guy with the name Dragneel. ' **Who's you daddy?'** Mira asked, knowing full well who it was. ' **my mummy calls him Natsu!'** Erza could feel every pair of eyes on her. When did she hook up with Natsu and have a...kid?! This must be a sick joke!

' **oh Erza, did you get lovey dovey with Natsu? Hehehehe!**' Damn that Mira! She is a demon through and through. ' **There must be a mistake! It's impossible! I didn't have a kid! And definitely not with Natsu**!' Igneel's brow furrowed. ' **But...mummy, you told me nothing is impossible**!' Erza could feel my cheeks reddening. Everyone was now asking questions to Igneel and herself. God Today _suck_.

* * *

Natsu's phov

Ahahaha, another dark guild Is history thanks to me! I was actually looking for Igneel, my foster father but ended up destroying a guild. It was a piece of cake, that guild was damn weak! I stretched myself. God my whole body is aching. ' **Daddy**?' I heard a soft voice call out. It sounded like a little girl. My head turned to the source of the voice and a little girl about 6 with shoulder length pink hair like mine with scalret stripes and hazel brown eyes and a soft smile. Gosh she looks like Erza...

' **Yo! What's up!' The** little girl threw her tiny body at me and hugged me like it's the end of the world. ' **DADDY! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!'** _what. The. Fuck_. **DADDY**?! seriously?! ' **Erm I'm not your daddy...**' ' **Yes you are! My name is Scarlet Dragneel! My mummy's Erza! Does that ring a bell?!' wait** what? _Erza_?! Da fuck?! I had a kid with **ERZA**?! I tried ditching the girl but she clung on to me like a super strength monkey. I'm going back to the Guild and find out what on earth is happening.

* * *

At the guild

Erza's phov

I was staring down Igneel, there is no way in hell he was my son. Absulotely NO WAY. I'm going to wait for Natsu and ask him what's going on-

' **IM BACK!'** ah, speaking of the devil and the devil shall appear eh? Perfect timing. I turned my head only to see a little girl the same age as Igneel with shoulder length pink hair with scarlet stripes and hazel brown eyes...clinging on to Natsu like a monkey.

Natsu looked around the room as if he's looking for something. But the girl found me first. ' **MUMMY**!' **what. The. Hell.** As if one kid calling me mummy isn't enough, there is a girl too! Igneel ears perk up at that and yelled ' **Scarlet**!' the same time she yelled ' **Igneel**!' ah, so this little girl's name is scarlet eh? Igneel jumped and in mid air, summoned a sword. He was using _re-equip_! **My** magic! Scarlet jumped as well as her hand was covered in flames. ' **Fire dragon's iron fist!' Fire Dragon slayer magic!** **Natsu's** magic! _Oh. My. God._ They are _officially_ our kids. I can see Natsu's jaw hunging agape as well.

I caught his gaze and we both nodded. We had a job to do. Stop does kids from hurting each other. I grabbed Igneel while Matsu grabbed Scarlet. They both looked surprise at our sudden movement and looked at us. ' **What are you doing?!** **You could have hurt each other!'** I heard Natsu chide Scalret and her head dropped in shame. ' **Igneel, please be careful with your sword! It's dangerous!'** thats my voice.

' **But mum! This is our way of greeting each other! The Dragneel way!**' Igneel argued his case. But I think my glare shut him up. ' **No more. This tradition ends, we are now going to look for your parents**.' They both looked scandalize. ' **B-but your our parents!'** Scarlet protest and wiggled Uselessly against Natsu's iron grip. I shook my head. ' **No we're not. I'm not in a relationship with Natsu and we most definitely didn't have children. S yeah, we're not your parents**.' but they did look _alike_ to us...could it be that our counterparts in Edolas be their parents? *_snort_* impossible. Knightwalker would **never** fall for a wimp like Dragion. Ha! That will be the day I **marry** ichiya!

I placed Igneel on the floor and Natsu mirrored my actions. I shooed them away. ' **I will start looking for your parents so stay here and be good! Ta-ta!'** I tried to walk away but I felt someone hugging my leg. I then heard sobbing and muffled **voices. ' P-please mama...d-don't l-leave me! Your our parents! Y-yes you a-are!'** my heart break. I am sure I didn't bear this kids but I can't stand crying. Judging by the look on his face. I think Natsu can't too. ' **Look I-' ' Get off her!**' I was interrupted by Laxus. He held Scarlet by the scruff of her old t-shirt. Something hit me. Igneel's and Scalret's clothes are all old and crumpled. Could they be homeless?

' **LET HER GO!'** I heard Natsu roar. Igneel was beating Laxus's leg. He just kicked him away like a flY and zapped Scarlet. I snapped. So did Natsu. I _re-equipped_ into my heaven's wheel armor and Natsu was preparing his breath attack. Laxus shot a thunder bolt at Natsu making him stop at his attack. ' **Heaven's Wheel armor! Blumanblatt!'** two dozen swords went sailing to Laxus. He turned into a Lightening bolt and ran, confident that he won't be harmed. Too bad. One of my swords stabbed Him In his thigh. He cussed and electrocuted Scarlet. FUCK YOU! I send more swords and stabbed Laxis even more as his screams of agony echoed in the guild. igneel did some actions too. He used his sword to try and hit Laxus. Too bad he was too short, that Igneel. **'FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST**!' Natsu did that one! ' **fire dragon's sword horn!'** and that was Scarlet. Yeah it wasn't very impressive but she just a _kid_! What do you expect?

Laxus turned into a lightening bolt and ran away whimpering and swearing vengence, like a true coward. ' **Oh my..'** Mira gasp. ' **you two were so protective of your kids! You are definitely their parents!'** I gulped. Was it really protectiveness or kindness? Right now I have more things to worry about. As where they will stay for the time being.

' **Natsu! Erza!**' master called out. He made a ' _come here_' motion with his hands. ' **Look. I'm sure your still not convince their your kids...but if your gonna look for their parents where will they stay? That's why I have decided. I have bought a house for you not too far from the guild. You and Natsu will have to move in together and care for them for the time being. No arguments!'** I opened and closed my mouth. Move in?! With this _Baka_ and two kids?! This can't be bloody happening! I traded a look at Natsu and our thoughts were connected. _Fuck today! Today suck!_

* * *

Yeah it will get longer soon. Aye sir!


End file.
